Ever Ever After
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Ever After was easy enough; it's only when you add the 'Happily' does it get complicated. Set after Half-Blood Prince and before Deathly Hallows. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes; I am quite aware of the whole 'I write stories and never finish them' concept I have going on here. But, I've had this idea in my head since about two days ago and it's just screaming out for me to be written. So I really really hope that you all enjoy this and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one except my OC. 

* * *

**Chapter 1-** All That I've Got

"Aunt Molly?" I called out as I coughed, stepping cautiously out of the fire place and looking around the disarray state of the house I was to call home for the next three months "Uncle Arthur?"I continued to look around at the darkened area of when I presumed was the lounge.  
I could tell it was late; I knew I was late to the house. It wasn't exactly my fault, I just got a little bit lost on the way here. Plus I really hated travelling by floo.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps and a hushing tone; I spun on my heel to come face to face with my mother's, brother's wife Molly Weasley. A large smile came over my face as I dropped my backpack to the floor and embraced her in a hug.  
"I was wondering when you would arrive. Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
I looked down at Aunt Molly and saw that she was in her pyjamas "Not really. I kinda lost track of time" I said sheepishly; bending down and picking up by bag, swinging it over my shoulder "So I'm right to assume everyone's in bed?" I guessed as Molly led me into the kitchen and used her wand to light up the small area.

"You are right to assume that Ashley. Some of Ron's friend's are here for the rest of their school holidays too so you'll have to bunk in with the twins" Molly said apologetically to me as I sat down at the table "Would you like something to drink dear? You must be exhausted" Molly said, whipping up a cup of tea for me.

I let out a yawn and placed my head in my hands, nodding and smiling gratefully as Molly placed a steaming hot mug of tea in front of me "Thanks" I said, blowing on it and waiting until it cooled down before taking a sip.  
Molly sat down across from me and gave me a worried look; I know what was coming next; "How's your mum?"; and there it was.

I gave a shrug of my shoulder and looked down at the pink diamond ring my best friend gave me before I left "She's okay I suppose. Didn't really speak to her much before I left" I explained "How's things here?" I think she knew I wanted a subject change because she gave me a look which said 'I'll get it out of you soon' and changed the subject.  
"Busy. We've got Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and his friend's Hermione and Harry, Arthur, me and now you!" She explained.

I chuckled and shook my head slightly, saying while doing so "If you don't want me here I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay" I said, knowing Molly wouldn't allow me to stay somewhere else, even if she was running short of room.  
"Don't be silly Ashley. We were all wondering when you would make an appearance" Molly smiled as she placed a warm hand on top of my own.

I gave another one shoulder shrug and looked at my tea "I would have come sooner but you know, since you-know-who came back, Mum and Dad have been having a fit about allowing me to go out anywhere. I mean, I'm seventeen for merlin's sake. I'm in my final year of school. I should be able to go out on my own"

Molly squeezed my hand and withdrew them, standing up "I'll just go wake up the boys and they can make you up a bed somewhere" She said.  
I shook my head and pointed back to the lounge "I can sleep in there. Honestly, it's okay. I'm kind of used to sleeping on couches by now" I also stood and picked up my bag which was sitting on the floor.

Molly gave me a sympathetic look and nodded "Okay. I'll just go grab you some pillows and a blanket" As soon as she left I walked into the lounge and flicked on a light, wincing slightly at the brightness.  
I sat on the couch and placed my head in my hands. I tried everything I can to block out the screams, the images which plagued my mind at that moment. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think of happier times, but to no avail.  
I gave a small jump when someone placed a hand on my arm; I looked up into the worried face of Molly and gave a tight smile as she placed the blankets on the end of the couch "Are you okay dear?"

I nodded and swallowed deeply "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for this Molly. I appreciate what you're doing for me" I smiled "I know I'm not your favourite Niece..." I was cut off by Molly shaking her head.  
"Nonsense. You're my _favourite_ niece. Even with your flaws. What I said all those years ago meant nothing. I hope you know that" She pulled me into a hug which I accepted eagerly. I clung on to her as if she was my lifeline. Which, I suppose in a way, she was.

When we parted, she nodded to the couch "You should get some sleep. I'm expecting when the morning comes you'll be plagued with hugs and questions of your whereabouts" She smiled at me.  
I nodded and made up my bed. Molly went to the door and turned back to me "It's nice to have you back Ashley" She smiled.  
I smiled tiredly "Thanks for having me" I said as she turned off the light; plunging me in darkness.

I crawled under the covers and clutched the pillow to my chest; hoping that tonight I could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to _Ladey Jezzabella_ and _LostForeverInHisEyes_ for the reviews!  
I brought 'Half-Blood Prince' today so I really hope it's good! 

**Chapter 2**- Where Does The Good Go? 

When I woke the next morning; it wasn't of my own accord. Because believe me, if it was, it wouldn't have been for several more hours. I was awoken by the bright and cheerful faces of Fred and George pulling the covers off me and quite literally rolling me off the couch.  
"Morning cousin" Fred smiled, his red hair sticking out at odd places. 

I glared at him from the floor and dragged a pillow off the couch, placing my head on it "I got here a few hours ago. Let me sleep" I mumbled as I allowed my eyes to fall shut.  
The next thing I felt was a heavy object being flung onto me; I opened my eyes and saw another red head hugging me. It was Ginny, and she was doing quite well at cutting off my air supply "Gin. Hi. Nice to see you too. But I can't really breathe" I gasped out as she let me go. 

Nodding, I sat up and looked around the room; I could see that Ron nor his friends were awake yet. So it was just the three red heads for now. My cousins. "Thanks guys" I sarcastically remarked, pulling my cream coloured jumper off the floor and pulling it over to me. I was wearing only a pair of tracksuit pants and a black singlet, so I was quite cold actually "I was really looking forward to that sleep too" I grumbled as I stood up, waiting a few moments as the vertigo left. 

I walked into the kitchen to see a black haired boy around my age helping Molly cook something. As if she was sensing me there, she spun around with a smile on her face "Ashley, there you are. I was wondering when you would wake up" She smiled.  
The boy turned around and I almost let my mouth drop. It was _Harry Potter._ As in _the_ Harry Potter. As in, _The-boy-who-lived_, the 'Chosen one'; didn't like that one myself. Too cliché.

"Harry Potter" He smiled as he held out his hand; I wasn't going to deny, he was quite attractive. Emerald eyes, jet black hair, nice and toned body...from what I can tell through the shirt he was wearing.  
I grasped his hand and shook it "Ashley Campbell" I replied, feeling embarrassed now that my throat had gone dry.  
Molly smiled and clapped her hands together "Now Ashley, why don't you go wake up Ron. I'm sure he would be ecstatic to see you again" 

I nodded and looked at Harry "Shall we?" I smiled as the rest of the family walked in, Fred and George slapping my back as I passed them. I could feel Harry walking behind me. There was so many things I wanted to ask him; yet I wasn't going to. I was brought up so much better then that.  
"So you're Ron's cousin" Harry said as we started to walk up the stairs. 

I nodded again and turned to face him "Apparently so. Although, you wouldn't really know it. You know, difference in hair colour and all" I showed him a bit of my messy dark brown hair and continued to climb.  
"He spoke about you a lot you know" Harry continued.  
I smirked and looked at the other boy out of the corner of my eyes "All good I hope"  
Harry shrugged "Sometimes" 

We continued to climb the stairs in silence, neither one of us know what to say to the other. Well, I know that I didn't know what to say to him. For some reason bringing up his latest escapade with Voldemort didn't really seem like a conversation starter.  
As we reached Ron's room, I placed my hand on the fading white door and smiled at Harry "Watch this" I whispered as I pushed it open.  
I stepped inside the messy room and stepped over to the second youngest red headed Weasley. I crouched down beside my cousin and looked over at Harry who was still at the door smiled slightly. I gave him a wink before turning back to Ron.  
"Ron" I poked him once. 

No movement. 

"Ron" I repeated as I poked him a little harder in the arm. 

There was still no movement.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and brushed down my pants. I gave a small sniff before looking a Harry with a small shrug "Desperate times call for desperate measures" I said in a carefree voice before putting my hands over his nose and mouth, stopping him from breathing.  
Moments later, Ron spluttered awake. 

"Ash, what the hell?" He asked sleepily, as he blinked against the sudden burst of light. His eyes suddenly shot open as he looked over at Ashley "Ashley? Bloody hell. What're you doing here?" He asked groggily. 

I crouched down by the bed again and leaned against the bedframe "Well I was hoping for something to eat, but apparently I'm stuck waking you up. So get up so Harry and I can eat already" I said, standing back up and walking back over to where Harry was standing awkwardly.  
"Chop chop. I will not hesitate to hex your ass into oblivion if you don't get up soon" I smiled as Ron lazily climbed out of the bed, it was the last sight I saw before I walked out of the room. 

"Nicely done" Harry commented as we both walked back down to the kitchen. 

I smiled over at him before crossing my arms over my chest "I used to do it to Fred and George when I used to live here. Seems like a lifetime ago since then" I mumbled, carefully walking down the stairs, using the railing for support.  
"Where's your parents?" Harry asked in a casual tone. I bit my bottom lip and looked away from the other person. 

I didn't know what to really say to him, how do you explain to someone that your parents were in St Mungos? How do you tell someone that they were tortured to the extent that they lost their minds? That they barely remember who you are? So I just answered in the easiest way possible "Dunno really" I shrugged a shoulder and walked into the kitchen where Uncle Arthur finally embraced me into a hug. 

"How are you?" He asked me in my ear so that no one else could hear.  
I looked away and looked up at the ceiling "As good as can be expected" I looked around at the many people who were sitting at the now crowded table  
"Have you seen them yet?" Arthur pushed.  
I looked back at him with, my face betraying the cool demeanour I was trying to keep "Have you?" I bit back.

When he didn't answer I turned back to the group; "So! I hear that I'm going to Hogwarts for the year" I stated, squeezing next to Fred and Harry. 

I looked over at a bushy haired girl who was sitting across from me "Ashley Campbell" I smiled as I reached my hand across the table to shake her hand.  
"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you" Hermione shook my hand and we both resumed our original positions at the table. 

"Since when are you going to Hogwarts? Don't you have your own school to go to?" George asked as I picked up a piece of toast and threw it at the other twin. 

"Yes" I started slowly "But since I'm down this way, Mum thought it would be better if I get enrolled at Hogwarts instead. And you know, since I'm sort of a Weasley..." I explained as I bit down on my sausage and leaned back on my chair. 

Ron snorted a bit "You're about as much of a Weasley then Hermione is" He commented.  
"Ha" I dryly replied as I placed my fork down onto the plate. 

"Hey, you could try out for the quiddtich team!" George commented. 

"She could. Chaser?" Fred put in. 

"Keeper" 

"I don't think she would be a good keeper. And defiantly _not_ beaters. Don't want the cousin taking our limelight do we George" 

"No way" 

I looked between the two twins and leaned closer to Harry, not taking my eyes off the two boys who were now talking a mile a minute to each other "You following this?" I asked him.  
"Not really" He smiled. 

"Okay, I'm not joining the Quiddtich team. I don't like the sport to begin with. There's something about hitting balls into each other's faces that kinda puts me off" I dryly remarked as I started to pull apart a piece of bacon.

Fred and George threw each other a sly grin before I added "Mind out of the gutter guys!"  
There were snickers around the table as Molly slapped both boys on the upside of the head "Ashley dear, why don't you go upstairs and have a wash. I'm sure you must need one" She smiled warmly at me before I stood up. 

"Sure thing" I shot a glare at the two twins before making my way to the bathroom. Almost like a robot, I undressed, turned on the shower, and stepped inside the scolding hot water. I didn't even realise that the water flowing down my cheeks were no longer from the shower head, but from my eyes themselves.


End file.
